


The Universe We Hold Inside

by DontTrustLoserCandy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alien Biology, Fluff, I'm proud of this one, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Pirate AU, Space AU, Space Sirens, YOI AU Week, day 2: space and day 5: merpeople all in one, flowery space/sea prose, siren au, vague mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontTrustLoserCandy/pseuds/DontTrustLoserCandy
Summary: Sometimes the pull of gravity is too strong to resist, the universe too vast, and love as enthralling as a siren song.For Victor, the pull of a certain pirate is enough to put all of these to shame.





	The Universe We Hold Inside

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is PG and cute as heck and I want to laugh because in this AU space sirens are supposed to be human-eaters who'll wreck your spaceship with their songs lmao  
> Anyways!! I want to thank my discord buddies for helping me with the creation of this AU. You know who you are.  
> Enjoy!  
> (Title from the song Sun by Sleeping At Last. The aesthetic of "Atlas: Space", man)

 

Victor swims, tail pushing through antimatter as he goes, the distant glow of a star reflecting off his skin as the rays energize him. The planet grows nearer as he goes, gravity luring him into the temptation of its arms, but Victor swims around the current, circling until he sees the ship. His smile grows wide then, tail kicking as excitement courses through his body, and he lets out a cry as he swims closer, skin glowing as his feelers tingle and undulate.

It's not long until he's in front of the spaceship, circling it as he tries to keep his coos soft enough to not mess with the spaceship's functionality. His feelers perk up as the door opens, a familiar shape coming out in his bulky spacesuit, and Victor _pounces_.

"Yuuri!" He screeches, hugging the familiar frame, and then repeats himself in sign language when Yuuri softly taps his head.

It means having to let go of Yuuri for a moment, which is unacceptable, but at least Yuuri's arms keep loosely hugging him back as he signs.

_Do you have it?_  Victor signs, face splitting into a heart-shaped grin and body glowing in happy bursts when Yuuri nods.

_Here_ , Yuuri signs back, face turning visibly redder behind the helmet's protective glass as he takes Victor's hand. His other hand moves to hover over it, covering the appendage for a moment, and Victor feels the click and weight against his skin two seconds before Yuuri's hand pulls away.

The bracelet is golden, made from some kind of metal that vibrates pleasantly against his skin, and Victor finds himself staring at it. It's _just_ similar enough to a mating bracelet for Victor to feel an asteroid shower raining in his stomach, the metal glittering like the rarest of stones, and the pressure of its grip molds perfectly to his skin, not too heavy to weight down nor too tight to encumber.

It's perfect.

He startles as Yuuri's arms come up to his face, looking at the human as he carefully puts the translucent headphones on his head. His face is flushed up to his ears, eyes nervous even as his hands stay gentle as they settle the device, and glove-covered fingers carefully caress Victor's hair away, making sure that no strand gets stuck or pulled by the headphones.

Victor feels his scales glow, a warm supernova shining through him as Yuuri's fingers reluctantly pull away. Yuuri squints at the light, a smile tugging at his lips, and takes out his own communication bracelet from the pouch in his suit.

Victor takes the bracelet before Yuuri can put it on himself, carefully settles it on the human's covered wrist. Part of him wants to touch skin, to feel the edges of their beings sliding against each other until the star in his chest illuminates every inch of his beloved's body. But Victor knows to be patient, knows it won't be long until Yuuri and his crew touch down on the planet and they can touch skin-to-skin again.

Instead, he makes sure to wrap the bracelet comfortably on Yuuri's wrist, offering up his hand in a silent question. Yuuri gives him the headphones, silent, and Victor carefully settles them over the helmet. His skin blinks bursts of dwarf red as he looks at the headgear, trying to figure out how to connect the headphones to Yuuri's suit, and a hand comes up to cover his own. Fingers move over the panels, flitting over them with precision, and a hiss sounds as the headphones are integrated to the rest of the helmet.

Victor looks down at Yuuri's face and feels the rhythmic starburst in his skin flicker. His hands slowly slide down to the sides of Yuuri's neck, resting comfortably, and they smile at each other.

"Hi," Victor thrills, voice space-high but controlled enough to be audible to humans.

"Hi," Yuuri says back, sounding just a pitch tinny through the headphones, and Victor's smile grows into a heart.

His skin bursts into galaxies, exploding into existence and fizzling out like starlight, and they laugh as arms come around each other again.

Victor curls around his human, tail and feelers wrapping carefully around the pirate's body, head coming down to rest against the bulky headgear. Yuuri clings back, solid and real, and even if he doesn't shine Victor can feel the supernovas under his skin.

His Yuuri. 

His star.


End file.
